Talk:Vermillion Lions
I do beleive this site has rules against second founding Chapters, the earliest founding you can choose is the 3rd. Also what do you mean most "Royal" chapters? Also big issue here, the Second founding didn't occur till after the Horus Heresy. So the Lions couldn't have been involved in that. Another thing, Space Marines and stealth don't mix to well, Now they might use subtle tactics and recon, but the entire chapter being devoted to stealth, when their weapons include Plasmaguns and Heavy Bolters, kinda defeates the purpose Blackdamp (talk) 01:54, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I will fix it up :) JeremyH2003 (talk) 01:56, October 4, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 New Problem, the 10th Founding was in the Mid-35th, So they couldn't be involved in a War in the 32nd. Blackdamp (talk) 02:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright. On it. JeremyH2003 (talk) 02:41, October 4, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 Alright, I can't see any more Issues Really, All I can say now is that you should really add more detail, Such as how they go about Flanking their Enemies what tactics they use, why they only use a Limited Array of weapons usable by the Astartes, and of course details about your allies and enemies, why are they your allies, and why did they earn your ire and hatred above the others. Blackdamp (talk) 03:16, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Still not sure about what you mean by "they are one of the most royal Chapter". I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:20, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I know I keep pointing this out, but that Legion Number is just not right. There are roughly one-thousand Chapters, so a number that high doesn't make any sence. Let alone that zero at the begining. They are a THIRD founding (because second is illegal) so their number would be somewhere between sixty and one-hundred and fifty (maybe, but no less than sixty and no more than two-hundred) AmyTheStray (talk) 03:31, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for pointing out all the problems. I will fix them asap. JeremyH2003 (talk) 04:31, October 4, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 I noticed a couple too... The battle of the Worlds- Space Marines don't build their own empires you could say that they were conquering those worlds to expand the Imperium Successor Chapters- The Imperial Fists were 1 of the 20 legions from whom all space marine chapters are descended. They could maybe be an Imperial Fists successor but not the other way around. BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:33, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Vermillion Lions Tactical Marine 4th Company 5th Squad enjoy SpaceTalon (talk) 13:15, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Another issue. If they are tenth founding it is impossible for them to be founded in the 31st, seeming that the tenth was in mid-late 35th. There is a list here of every founding and its date if it helps. AmyTheStray (talk) 21:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I am a friend of JeremyH2003's. He got in contact with me and said I could take my own stuff on the page. So from here on out , I am the new author. PatriarchWaffles (talk) 03:16, November 25, 2014 (UTC)PatriarchWaffles Hey, I know this seems weird because this page was already switched over to another person before, but my friend, (PatriarchWaffles) told me he could have this page on this site, and I have been in to 40k for a while, so he gave me this link and told me I could have it. So, I guess I am the owner now. MrKillionaire (talk) 00:25, July 11, 2016 (UTC)MrKillionaire